The Unlucky First Day at Radiant High
by guillotineghost
Summary: The Organization, a shady but close family, has relocated to Radiant Garden. The first day for one member is particularly unfortunate and chaos and hilarity ensues. Various yaoi and some het pairings included, many characters.


**A/N**

**So me and my friend Vania had this wonderful idea for an AU high school fanfiction, involving all the KH characters and some Final Fantasy character, at about 2 am the other night.**

**This fic is the result.**

**This is told from XIV's point of view, and there will be other stories written from different char's POVs.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

So there I was, about to be brutally murdered by Seifer, standing in the middle of the boy's locker room.

He had that angry look on his face-like he could turn into the hulk and smash my face in.

"You tricked me!" He accused, slamming his palm to the blue locker, only inches away from my forehead.

He was closing in on me, and quickly.

"I did not!" I attempted to slide away, but he pressed his other hand to my right. "This is just a big misunderstanding..."

We were the only two here, in this secluded area of the school, where no one could hear the sounds of murder...or torture.

_I am so screwed._

But just how did I get into this mess, with an angry looking gangster-wannabe ready to end my existence?

It all started at about 7am that morning.

The Organization, my family, had moved to a new home in Radiant Garden.

Mom and Dad (well, Saix and Xemnas, though we never call them by parentals to their face) wanted to come here for a new start.

After what happened back at the islands, I couldn't blame them...

The sixteen of us have always been close to each other, even if we didn't show it that often.

We never allowed anyone from the outside to pick on any of our kind-but if we were teasing each other, on the other hand was perfectly acceptable.

Riku, my half brother (by blood-all of us were adopted), was glad to get off Destiny Islands.

I think he missed his friend Sora, who had moved to the Gardens a year ago.

It was the first day of school for us younger members (as well as Xaldin and Vexen, who had just become teachers at our school. Family as teachers. Great, right?).

But thanks to Axel being so horny and unable to sleep, Roxas and I were pestered by him all night.

He had drank one too many Monsters, if you ask me.

"C'mon, Roxas..." Axel was wide awake. "You two just look so damn cute like that I can't stop my desire for you guys."

Roxas, who had his arms around my waist as we were trying to sleep, opened his sleep deprived blue eyes and gave Axel an annoyed look.

"We have school tomorrow." He reminded the redhead, who was laying next to us.

I always slept in the middle of our king sized bed. So whenever they had disagreements, I was in the center of it.

"Yeah, and it's our first day..." I yawned and moved a black lock out of my face.

Axel rolled his pretty green orbs and sighed. "Fine, I'll jerk myself off then."

"Now that's just awkward...here." Roxas sat up, and I knew he'd given in.

"Ohhh, gonna suck me off, Roxie?" Axel grinned and pulled the blond over to him.

"Not if you keep asking."

I yawned and moved closer to them, laying my head on Axel's shoulder. He was so warm, so inviting...

I closed my eyes, knowing from the movements below that Roxas was pulling down Axel's boxers.

I was just going to nod off, for a few minutes, then maybe ride him for a few minutes...that should put Axel to sleep, I figured.

We knew our boyfriend's habits well enough to know that he'd be out like a lamp soon as he had his lust fulfilled.

"Hey!" I yelped, feeling Axel's fingers pinch my nipple harshly. I pulled away and lightly punched his arm. "That hurts!"

"Sorry, they were perky. Couldn't resist." He gave me that grin and ruffled my head of curls. "Don't tell me you're tired too. Man, you two are like zombies."

Roxas was licking his length, but still giving Axel an annoyed look.

"What's with that look?" Axel asked innocently. "You two can take a nap after school tomorrow."

"You know what, screw it." Roxas rolled off. "I'm not in the mood." He lay back on his side of the bed. "I'm not tired but I need my rest for tomorrow, so I'm TRYING to sleep. And I suggest you do the same, XIV."

But his words fell on deafened ears-ears that were deafened by the needy emerald eyes of Axel.

"Axel..."

"C'mon, doll..." He called me by that pet name he had for me, based on my milky white skin.

I sighed, knowing I'd regret this.

But pinching my nipple like that he had gotten me into the mood, slightly.

"I love you, Axel." I felt his lips touch mine, and he moved me over to his lap, my crotch directly on his erection.

A pair of long fingers removed my panties and I found myself taking in his hardened member.

I rode him for at least an hour, keeping Roxas awake in the process.

Axel was enjoying it, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't.

When he finally orgasmed, I plopped off of him and fell asleep the instant the my head hit the pillow.

But I paid for that little session of firey passion the next day.

I had overslept by about a good hour, and at 7a.m. I awoke.

I glanced at the clock and shook Roxas awake.

"Roxas, wake up! It's 7 a.m.!"

"Hm...?" He yawned, keeping his eyes closed. "Five more minutes, please..."

I sighed and stood up, frantically changing into my school uniform.

Damn it, late on our first day!

"Roxas, come on!" It took a good few minutes, but the blond finally got with the program of getting ready for school.

"We're already late," he grumbled, idly pouring himself a bowl of Lucky Charms.

I sighed and lay my head on the table.

"We could just skip today," he pointed out, crunching on the sugary clovers. "I mean, c'mon, it's just the first day. Mom and Dad won't care."

"Dad has been busy with work, it's not that he doesn't care." I looked up at him. "You're skipping, aren't you?"

"Just today...Besides, Axel's going to the arcade today and said he'd take me with him."

"Yupp." Axel was standing in the doorway now, shirtless, looking wide awake. It never took him long to adjust to consciousness in the morning.

Though XIV loved the sight of him in the early hours-his bare muscular buid, shamelessly exposed, with just a hint of red hair under his arms and that arrogant smile platered onto his pretty face.

"Well I'm not skipping," I insisted, standing up. "I'm already in the uniform-"

"Which you look quiet sexy in-"

"Good day." Grabbing my school bag and slinging it across my shoulder, I hastily left.

They were beginning to annoy me.

"VII, you gonna drive me to school?" I knocked on his office door.

Mom agreed and took me and took me to school when he finished helping Dad with paperwork. Our father was really a busy man-if not for Mom he would go crazy.

The moment I arrived at Radiant Garden high, I found that the students didn't abide by any rules.

It was the middle of class changes (or maybe the beginning of lunch for some students).

I had my schedule from the mail, and upon reading it I figured out that I had English this period.

"Okay, that's in the 200 hallway," I noted to myself, looking for some sign on the wall with an arrow directing me which way to go.

Because I had no clue.

The students wore whatever they pleased-none of them were in dress code and some them looked like complete whores.

One girl, named Tifa or something, was standing by the lockers making this annoying laughing noise and for the love of GOD she wasn't wearing a bra.

She had on enough makeup to ace a clown interview.

She was hanging around with some ginger girl that was texting away on her phone.

I decided to ignore her for now and began roaming through the hallways like a lost sheep-I really must have looked like an idiot.

When I got into the science hallway, which I surely thought was a sign that I'd been swallowed into a sea of confusion and...lostness.

And then he grabbed my hand-a boy with black spikey hair and golden eyes.

He wasn't wearing his uniform, like the rest of the students, but instead a shirt with a platypus skull and some tattered black jeans.

He had three silver piercings in each ear and black nail polish.

"Hey where the hell have you been?" he held onto my wrist tightly, possessively almost. "Me and Seifer have been waiting on you over half an hour!"

"Huh? I-I'm sorry, I don't think I know you..."

"Don't say stupid shit now. C'mon. We're going to the lighthouse, Seifer is waiting there."

Before I could try to explain that he must have me mistaken for someone else, he gave me a forceful kiss on the cheek and began dragging me down the isolated hallways.

I had no idea what I was getting myself into that day...

**A/N**

**So what do you think so far?**

**Should I keep going?**

**I do have quite a few ideas for this...heheh.**

**Please review-it'll encourage me ^-^**


End file.
